


Fear

by thewightknight



Series: SFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [32]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: Kylux Cantina, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux has never been afraid of Hux. Until now.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> [From this prompt from the kylux cantina.](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/161426332674/hux-has-never-been-afraid-of-ren-until-now)

He’d faced Ren down in the middle of a wrecked room, consoles still glowing white-hot. He’d squared off against him on the bridge, shouting at him until the veins at his temple bulged. He’d complained to the Supreme Leader about him with Ren standing at his shoulder, fists clenched and the feel of phantom fingers brushing against his neck.

Nothing that had come before had prepared him for this moment. None of those experiences had ever inspired the emotion that currently infected him. His hand trembled as he reached up to cup Kylo’s cheek. His heart raced at the caress of fingers along his spine. His whole body shuddered as Kylo pressed against him, leg slotting between his. 

When their lips touched it felt like a spark had been lit, burning its way through his body. After only a few seconds he broke away, pushing Kylo back.

“Hux?” Kylo called after him as he fled. Hux didn’t look back. He’d never run away from anything before in his life, but he ran now.

He’d never been afraid of anything or anyone before.

“What have you done to me?” he whispered to himself, the leather of his gloves creaking as he clenched his fists. “What have you done?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
